Save the Last Dance
by JanEyrEvanescence12
Summary: AU end of The Big Bang. At Amy and Rory's wedding, Nancy and The Doctor share a private moment. One shot, companion story to As Long As He Needs Me. Fluff galore. Eleventh Doctor x OC


**A/N: **My usual disclaimers, all copyrights go to those who rightfully own them.

I've always had this scene in my head ever since I came up with the character of Nancy. It might help if you've read my previous fic featuring Nancy, _As Long as He Needs Me_. Warning, this is really fluffy. And again, let me know nicely if something needs to be fixed, especially characterization. I hope I didn't get River wrong. And yes, this is a Doctor and OC moment. Thought I should give a heads up.

Enjoy and destroy.

* * *

Save the Last Dance

Guests were beginning to leave the wedding party. Rory and Amy, still glowing, were sharing another slow dance on the floor. I smiled, watching them dance. What would it be like…?

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard my name. It was River. She was standing behind me, a vague smile on her face. Then I remembered her saying she was leaving. "You heading off now?" I asked as she nodded. While River and I haven't exactly been friends, I'll admit that I was going to miss her. She had definitely brought some excitement along. "Well, I'm going to miss you, River."

"I'll miss you too Nancy," River said with a smile. To my surprise, she hugged me. I could smell her perfume. "Take good care of the Doctor for me." She whispered. "He needs you now."

"What do you mean?" I asked as we parted.

She smiled as she pointed to the side entrance. I saw a flash of black as the Doctor stepped outside, his white silk scarf fluttering behind him. What was going on? I looked back at River, who only nodded at me to go after him. Concerned, I headed after the Doctor.

It was cool outside. The stars were out; glowing, so beautiful…the fresh air smelled faintly of rain. I could see the TARDIS sitting on a little corner in the courtyard, the windows inside alit. The Doctor was sitting on a picnic table, looking up at the stars, lost in thought. I stood in the doorway, knowing I should let him say something first.

It seemed like a while until he turned to look at me. His blue eyes were shiny in the dim light. "Hey," I said, smiling.

"Hi…" he swallowed. "Um…you…you, uh, look nice." The Doctor smiled, was he nervous?

"Thank you. You too" I said. "Mind if I join you?"

"Be my guest." He scooted over, allowing me to sit down next to him.

For a moment, we were quiet. "I've never seen so many stars before." I said, looking up.

"Really?" The Doctor asked. "Why's that?"

"I grew up in New York City, tons of light pollution. Always wanted to see a starry sky like this."

"Well, if you want, I can take you out to a place where we'll be surrounded by them. It's quite a sight if you ask me." The Doctor said, rushing his words.

I smiled. "I'd…I'd love that." That got a smile out of the Doctor. The DJ played a new song. _Here Without You_ by 3 Doors Down. "I haven't heard this song in a long time."

"Will you dance with me?" the Doctor asked. "To…to this song, I mean?"

What? I was a little surprised. But he was getting off the picnic table, holding out his hand to me expectantly. "Sure." I took his hand and stepped off. The Doctor awkwardly put his arms around my abdomen, looking almost embarrassed.

"Sorry, haven't done this kind of dancing often." The Doctor said, his face flushing.

"Me neither, if that makes you feel better." I said as I laced my fingers behind his neck, slow dancing to the music. A lock of curled hair fell into my face, I tossed my head to get it out of the way.

"Haven't seen you with your hair all curled up like that." The Doctor cleared his throat. "What I mean to say is that…I like it. I like it a lot. You…you should do it more often, curl your hair, I mean. Sorry." He said in an embarrassed chuckle. "That didn't come out right, did it?"

I laughed. "No, actually, I think it's pretty cute when you're all flustered like this."

We were quiet, slowly moving around the patio. "Doc, are you ok?" I asked, worried about what River had said.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm perfectly fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well, River asked me to see if you were ok." It was my turn to trip over a few words.

"Yeah…just learned some things about her, that's all." The Doctor sounded almost sad. I decided to not press anymore. The song was almost over. He was looking at me. My face got closer to his. "Nancy?"

"Yes, Doctor?" I asked.

"Nothing…I just wanted to say your name was all." The moment overcame me and I gently kissed his cheek. The Doctor almost jumped back as if I had given him an electric shock. Then he did something I never expected him to do. He kissed me back. Neither on the cheek nor the forehead. On my lips. It was my turn to feel like I've gotten an electric shock. He moved his hand to the back of my head, rubbing my scalp.

The song was over. The Doctor pulled back. We looked at each other nervously. What was that all about? Had everything changed now? He smiled at me as he moved his hand from my head. "Nance, thank you for dancing with me tonight."

"No, thank you." I said, taking my hands off from around his neck. He looked over to the TARDIS, as if something was calling him to it. "Time for another adventure?"

The Doctor's eyes glowed and the smile turned into the familiar manic grin. "You know it."

* * *

**A/N: **Well? What do you guys think? More adventures?


End file.
